


Sometimes, A Good Make-Out Is Just As Good As S*x.

by were_just_the_noise_boys



Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Trans Male Character, it's real steamy tho, literally just barely not porn., not crack, trans Otto Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys
Summary: Late night steamy kisses with Awsten and Otto.Companion ficlet to Never Bloom Again.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Series: Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Sometimes, A Good Make-Out Is Just As Good As S*x.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to post the oneshots that I post to NBA's tumblr blog (@neverbloomagain-fic) on ao3.
> 
> I'm going to post some of the longer and/or better ones into this series. If you're here and haven't read Never Bloom Again, these are going to make varying amounts of no sense to you. But if you want to stick around, you're welcome to.
> 
> Enjoy

It was two in the morning, far past when they should be asleep, considering that they had school in just a few hours. But the tea that Awsten had thought was just herbal had been decidedly not herbal, and there was enough caffeine pumping through their bloodstreams to make sleep an impossibility at the moment. (Otto had thought that the tea had seemed bitter, but chalked it up to the fact that it was Awsten’s first time making it.) Their facetime with Geoff had ended hours ago, and the room was full of playful giggles and hushed voices. 

“Ottooooo,” Awsten whined quietly. “I wanna kiss, come over here!” Otto laughed at his boyfriend from where he was perched at the foot of the bed, watching him cross his arms and pout as he leaned forward away from the headboard. 

“Why don’t you just come over here?” he teased. 

“Cuz I’m comfy,” Awsten replied, kicking his legs under the covers to demonstrate. Otto pretended to think about his options. 

“Fine. What’s the magic word?”

“Please can I have a kiss?” Awsten said hopefully, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Mhm,” Otto hummed before lunging forward, placing his knees on either side of Awsten’s hips and cupping his face in his hands. He paused to gaze at his soulmate for a moment before he leaned forward, connecting their lips. Awsten let out an appreciative squeak, and let his hands fly up to tangle themselves in Otto’s hair. 

The kiss started out shallow and sweet, but deepened when Awsten tugged gently on Otto’s curls with one hand while letting the other drift down to slip under his shirt. The feeling of his partner’s fingers running slowly up and down the skin of his side filled Otto with a feeling not unlike desperation, and he mumbled something unintelligible into Awsten’s lips before licking diagonally across his mouth, trying to get the younger boy to allow him to deepen the kiss. Awsten, however, seemed to have another idea in mind. 

Otto gasped as Awsten began to feather gentle kisses over his cheek, moving to the side with each contact. He instinctively craned his head to the side, giving him full access to his neck. The smaller boy took his time exploring the expanse of skin, pausing when he happened across a spot that made Otto inhale sharply and grind reflexively down into Awsten. He kissed the spot again, this time letting his lips latch on. He didn’t try to suck any bruises into his skin; it was a Friday and it would be difficult to hide a hickey from Otto’s parents for the whole weekend; but he licked over his skin leisurely, occasionally letting his teeth drag over the sensitive skin. 

He could feel Otto’s thighs shaking with the effort of not just straight-up dry humping him when he finally pulled away, reconnecting their lips. Otto’s mouth was cold from how his breath had been coming in gasps. It felt weird, but good-weird. 

They pulled away entirely after what was probably a half hour, both panting and flushed. Otto flopped over to the side, instantly wrapping himself around his boyfriend as he caught his breath. Awsten was clearly hard, and Otto could feel how his slick boxers were clinging to his skin, but neither of them really felt the need to go any further. 

“Do you think that Geoff felt any of that?” Awsten asked after a few beats of comfortable silence. 

“Huh. I dunno, mayb-” Otto was cut off by both of their phones buzzing simultaneously. 

“Geoff?” Awsten questioned as Otto fumbled to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He squinted at the brightness of the screen as it lit up, reading the text. 

“Yeah,” he responded, a grin slowly growing on his face. “He says that I need to do a better job sharing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
